


The Author Sends His Regards

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Crack, Drabble, Gen, Memoirs, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Really Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant Either, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Silly, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Thor finds the fairly innocuous stack of pages—loosely bound in a weather-beaten leather slipcase—stuffed under his seat whilst looking for toilet paper.





	The Author Sends His Regards

**Author's Note:**

> It figures the first thing I've ever written for the MCU is ridiculous crack that basically ignores everything before and after _Thor: Ragnarok_.
> 
> Thanks to my BFF [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) for looking at this.

Thor finds the fairly innocuous stack of pages—loosely bound in a weather-beaten leather slipcase—stuffed under his seat whilst looking for toilet paper.

_This is excellent_ , he thinks, because he’s had to go to the bathroom for literal hours and the ship’s clean out of toilet paper and he’s not about to use his hands. It’s _unsanitary_ and unbefitting a king (and God of Thunder, for that matter).

Thor clumsily rips open the slipcase and a sheet of paper floats into his lap.

It’s covered in his brother’s slanted handwriting.

Thor frowns.

_The Absolutely, Completely True Memoirs of Loki, The Magnificent and Heroic God of Mischief—_

Thor hastily shoves the sheet of paper back into the leather slipcase, his face fixed in a frown he worries is going to become permanent thanks to his brother.

He’d be more than happy to wipe his ass on Loki’s terrible excuse for fanfiction. The doodles scrawled in the margins are clearly meant to be depictions of Loki, Thor, and Brunnhilde in various states of undress. _Together_.

Thor’s face feels hot, as if someone walked up to him from behind and clapped their hands over his cheeks without any warning. He glares hatefully down at the leather slipcase.

Loki had obviously meant for him to find this. Why else would he have left it under _Thor_ _’s_ seat, of all places?

Thor doesn’t like this one bit (though he _is_ intrigued by the stick figure doodles of himself and Brunnhilde together in _that way_ ).

Thor flips the slipcase open and tilts his head at one of the pages.

“I see you found my manuscript!” Loki materializes by Thor’s side, beaming. “What did you think, brother?”

“It—it’s…” Thor pauses, grasping for the right word. He stabs his fingers at all the doodles scrawled in the margins. “It's _rubbish_! You don’t have this many muscles in real life. And I’m not cross-eyed. Nor am I that _small_.”

“Artistic license.” Loki snaps the pages out of Thor’s hand and vanishes them with a flick of his wrist. “It’ll all be taken care of in the editing process.”

With that, Loki disappears in a fluttering of black robes and a column of smoke.

Thor sighs and rubs at his temples.


End file.
